The invention relates to a centrifugally controlled fuel system for use with gas turbine engines or other engines, where it is necessary to provide variable fuel flow corresponding to different operating conditions. An object of the invention is to provide a fuel system by which different predetermined fuel delivery for different rotational speeds may readily be obtained.